Jay Chou
Perfil thumb|300px|Jay Chou *'Nombre original:' 周杰倫 *'Nombre en inglés:' Jay Chou *'Apodo:' Director Chou (周董) *'Profesión:' Cantante, músico, Compositor, productor, rapero, director y actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 18 de enero, 1979 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipei, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Año del caballo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Familia:' Hijo único, padre (profesor de biología), madre (profesora de arte) Dramas *Pandamen (2009) Películas *Heroic Detective (2012) *The Viral Factor (2012) *Abba (2010) *The Green Hornet (2011) *True Legend (2010) *The Treasure Hunter (2008) *Kung Fu Dunk (2008) *Secret (2007) *Curse of the Golden Flower (2006) *Initial D (2005) *Hidden Track (2003) Discografía Albums * 周杰倫同名專輯 (Jiélún zhuānjí) Jay 01/11/2002 * 范特西 (fàntèxī) Fantasy 20/09/2001 * 八度空間 (bādù kōngjiān) The Eight Dimensions 19/07/2002 * 葉惠美 (Yè Huìměi) Ye Hui Mei 31/07/2003 (álbum en honor a su madre, Ye Huimei) * 七里香 (qīlǐxiāng) Common Jasmin Orange 03/08/2004 * 十一月的蕭邦 (shíyīyuèdexiāobāng) November's Chopin 01/11/2005 * 依然范特西 Still Fantasy — 05/09/2006 * 我很忙 On the Run 02/11/2007 * 魔杰座 Capricorn 14/10/2008 * 跨時代 The Era 18/05/2010 * 驚嘆號 Exclamation Mark 11/11/11 * 12新作 Opus 12 28/12/12 Bandas sonoras * Secret (14 de agosto, 2007) Albumes de directos * The One Concert Live (2002) * 2004 Incomparable to Jay Concert Live (2005) * 2008 Jay Chou World Tour Live CD+DVD (2008) Albumes de recopilación * Partners—Music by Jay Chou and lyricist Vincent Fang (2002) * Initial J: Jay Chou's Greatest Hits—Japan release only (2005) Premios *'19th Taiwan Golden Melody Awards:' Mejor canción del año (2008) *'19th Taiwan Golden Melody Awards:' Mejor compositor (2008) *'20th Taiwan Golden Melody Awards:' Mejor cantante masculino del año(2009) *'20th Taiwan Golden Melody Awards:' Mejor canción del año (2009) *'20th Taiwan Golden Melody Awards:' Mejor video musical del año (2009) Curiosidades *'Idiomas:' Mandarín e inglés *'Educación:' 1997 Instituto (graduado en música) *'Hábito extraño:' No le gusta llevar ropa interior *'Habilidades': Componer, escribir canciones y jugar al baloncesto *'Instrumentos que toca:' Piano, celo, guitarra y tambor de jazz *'Deportes favoritos:' Baloncesto, hacer ejercicio y practicar nun-chucks *'Eslogan:' Diao bu diao (屌不屌) *'Amigos de la industria:' Luo Zhi Xiang (Xiao Zhu), Liu Geng Hong *'Su sueño cuando era pequeño:' Ser Bruce Lee *'Primer amor:' La chica de la clase de al lado en el instituto *'Tipo de chica que le gusta:' Pelo largo, cara ovalada y belleza clásica *'Agente:' Jacky Wu *'Persona a la que está más agradecida:' Jacky Wu *'Mejor compañero escribiendo:' Vincent Fang *'Gente a la que más respeta:' Abuela materna, madre, padre *'Estilo de música:' R&B *'Cómic favorito:' Doraemon *'Película favorita:' Cualquiera que sea de Miyazaki Hayao *'Música favorita:' R&B y hip-hop (actualmente le gusta todo tipo de música) *'Ropa favorita:' Natural, confortable, hip-hop (una simple camiseta y pantalones cortos, sin mucha diferencia a lo que la gente viste en la calle) *'Color favorito:' Azul *'Comida favorita:' Pollo frito y beber cosas dulces *'Músicos favoritos:' Frederick Chopin, Li Si Te, YO-YO Ma *'Actor/Actriz favorito/a:' Jet Li *'Jugador favorito de baloncesto:' Michael Jordan *'Artistas favoritos:' Usher, Babyface *'Lugares que más quiere visitar:' El sentimiento de Francia es muy romántico, pero si tiene oportunidad va a Shanghai o Beijing *'Ambición:' Viajar a todos los rincones del mundo *'No le gusta de si mismo:' Es muy vergonzoso *'Colecciona:' Zapatillas de deporte, gorras y diferentes placas de metal *'Géneros de su música:' R&B, hip hop, pop rap, C-pop, rock Enlaces *Página Oficial *Discusión en DnF *Club de fans en DnF Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWDirector Categoría:TWEscritor Categoría:TWmusico